Wiki News/'Sonic the Hedgehog' wins Friday Box Office with $40m
Sonic the Hedgehog is back to the big screen and is better than ever. He also got proposed and is getting married to Amy Rose at the end of the movie. Sonic X: Return to Soleanna is movie that everyone at a young age has to see it. And now its' the most popular movie ever made. Fox's IMAX animated pic debuts on its' opening day with an estimated $40.2 million from 4,321 theaters. It should be up to $100 million by Sunday, thanks to its' $5.5 million on Thursday night for a midnight premiere. It should be at the top box office for two weeks right before its' challenge against Disney and Pixar's Toy Story 3, which is hitting theaters from three weeks away in Disney 3D and IMAX 3D. At No. 2 is Paramount's 3D animated movie, who stayed at the top for two weeks, Shrek Forever After coming in with $6.5 million from 4,386 theaters, unable to contact to the top of its' third weekend. Two weeks ago, the movie opened with an disappointing $70 million in only 4,359 theaters, trying to open at least larger than Shrek the Third and Shrek 2, but it did came to the top. Last week, it stayed at the top making in $43 million, plus $57 million of a 4-day Memorial Day weekend beating Sex and the City 2 and Prince of Persia: The Sando f Time. Shrek should continue to make $20-25 million on Sunday, and making in over $180 million in three weeks. At No. 3 is a Jonah Hill and Russel Brand Fogetting Sarah Marshall spin-off sequel Get Him to the Greek opened with $6.2 million in 2,697 theaters, and should make between $17-20 million on Sunday. And at No. 4 is Katherine Heigl and Ashton Kutcher action comedy Killers open with $5.7 million, and would be coming to $18 million on Sunday. They both are rounding each other to hit the No. 3 spot. Meanwhile, Sex and the City 2 and Prince of Persia will both be rounding each other to the top five to hit the No. 5 spot. However, Sex opened bigger with $4.4 million from 3,445 theaters, while Persia opened lower with $4 million in 3,646 theaters. Sex and Persia would both be ended up making up to $13-15 million by Sunday. Since they both were beaten by Shrek last weekend, they would be falling lower from three new releases. Therefore, Sex will be up to $73 million, while Persia will be up to $64 million both movies reaching in two weeks straight. Two other movies are a disappointment. Marmaduke, starring the voice of Owen Wilson and George Lopez debuts in 3,213 theaters with $3.4 million at No. 7 spot and its' up to $9 million by Sunday, while Adrian Brody and Sarah Polley science fiction horror film Splice made just $2.7 million in 2,450 theaters, and is up to $7 million by Sunday taking the No. 8 spot. Other movies that are to the top ten are Iron Man 2 at No. 9 with $2.1 million in 3,007 theaters, and Robin Hood at No. 10 with $1.4 million in 2,599 theaters. Sonic, get ready for other movies coming out next weekend is The Karate Kid and The A-Team, following by Toy Story 3, Jonah Hex, Grown Ups, Knight and Day and especially, The Twilght Saga: Eclipse all debuting in June.